Un viaje a través del pozo
by NaoBreek
Summary: Post-manga. ¡Para el foro a "través del pozo"!: Yukiko no sabía si se había fumado algo o qué onda, pero de repente el templo Higurashi era un completo bosque y ella quería volver a casa y-de paso-matar a Nanami. [Capítulo 2 EDITADO]
1. El pozo

**Un viaje a través del pozo**

* * *

 **Summary:** Post-manga. Cuando Yukiko salto por el pozo del templo Higurashi solo supo una cosa; Algo andaba mal, muy mal. [Fic participante del Reto de Inauguración del foro "A través del pozo"]

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, excepto las dos coladitas, le pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Nota:** Hola gente sexy de FF, como verán aquí vengo con otra de mis _raras_ historias, esta vez para el sensual forin ' _a través del pozo_ ' (gran foro cabe decir), la verdad es el primer post-manga que hago así que… ¡Espero les guste!

[ **Nota importante:** _Debido a que el fic es parte del reto de foro ADP (Link en mi perfil), si por esas le gusto la historia, pueden ir y votarlo a mi fic o pueden votar a cualquier otro fic que lean y les guste :)_

 ** _P.D:_** _Normalmente la página Fanfiction me borra algunos guiones, puntos o comas, o por ahí el hijoputa me borras las palabras. Solo quería avisar._ ]

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **[Capítulo 1]**

 **[El pozo]**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

Novecientos cuarenta y siete…

Novecientos cuarenta y ocho…

Novecientos cuarenta y nueve…

¡Quinientos!

Sí, ella había logrado subir quinientos escalones, ¿no era genial?

¿Qué persona, parecida a ella, lograría hacerlo?

¡Nadie!

¡Y ella lo hizo!

 _¡Oh, yeah!_

Solo había un pequeño detalle: no tenía aire, las piernas le temblaban y estaba agonizando.

─Oh, vamos Yuki. Solo fueron quinientos escalones.

Observo a quien _supuestamente_ era su amiga, ¡La muy perra ni agitada estaba!, porque si, Nanami también había subido los escalones, pero ella NO contaba como una persona _fuerte_ , porque simplemente Nanami **YA** (léase el gran ya), estaba acostumbrada a subir y bajar escaleras y ella **no lo estaba.**

Simple…

¿Por qué creen que tenía tan buen cuerpo la muy hijaputa?

Su amiga era la que vivía también en un templo (eso le recordaba porque casi nunca la visitaba), y era muy normal que estuviera acostumbrada a subir y bajar escalones. Mientras ella lo únicas escaleras que subían, y bajaba, eran las eléctricas. Por eso ella era la _fuerte_ en la historia.

Punto.

─Más te vale que este sea el templo.─ dijo, comenzando a reincorporarse del suelo, en el que estuvo tratando de recuperar el aire hace segundos, con ayuda del Torii, sí, con ayuda solo del torii, porque su amiga estaba muy ocupada atando su largo, lacio y rojizo cabello, en una cola de caballo.

Desvió la mirada, había escuchado de casos de muerte por envidia, no quería arriesgarse. Concentro sus ojos en el sol que comenzaba ocultaba entre los edificios de Tokio, dando paso al atardecer. Debía admitir que desde ahí sí que había una muy buena vista, ¡hasta podía ver su casa!

─Vine muchas veces Yuki, no podría equivocarme─ sonrió.

Rodó los ojos─ Sí como sea. Ahora, ¿Me dirás porque me trajiste a rastras hacia aquí, Nami?

La oji-verde rió traviesamente─ ¿Recuerdas la leyenda del pozo?

Alzo una ceja, intrigada─. ¿La que nos contó el abuelo de Sôta, el novio de Hitomi?─ recordó al viejito loco que su compañero Sôta le había presentado en el cumpleaños de su amiga Hitomi─ ¿La leyenda que nos contó qué dice que si saltas por el pozo del templo de los Higurashi, viajaras a la época feudal?

Nanami asintió, viendo a su peli-negra amiga sacudirse el uniforme.─ Aja, esa. Veo que si la recuerdas.

─Si, ahora que tiene que ver eso con… ¡Oh Nanami, no me digas que te lo creíste y quieres ver si eso pasa!─ Hizo una mueca con la boca.

Se encogió de hombros.─ Sí que tiene de malo, no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Se cruzó de brazos─ Chiquilla ingenua. Nanami, me trajiste a rastras desde el colegio, solo para eso.─ Negó molesta. Su amiga era tan inocente, se creía todo.

─Oh vamos Yukiko, acompáñame, sííí….─ rogó, con un brillo entusiasta en los ojos.

─P-Pero, y si nos ve alguien.─ musito por lo bajo, los ojos azules bailaron nerviosamente.

─No nos vera nadie, ¡Anda vamos!─ la tomo del brazo comenzando a tirar de ella.

─Ay, no tires ¡Duele!

* * *

Detuvo de súbito sus pasos─ ¿Pasa algo Sôta?

─ ¿Eh?─ Parpadeo.─ Creí escuchas voces.

─ ¿Voces?─La señora Higurashi lo miro intrigada.

─Sí.

Revolvió la comida pensativamente.─ Oh, tal vez es tu abuelo. Está viendo un programa de televisión, ese en el que salen unas abuelitas bailando.

A Sôta se le ensombreció la frente del solo imaginar bailando a las ancianas que, según su abuelo, estaban bien buenas. Hizo una mueca ante eso, su abuelo era taaaan raro... y loco, eso también.

* * *

Arrugo su nariz… horrorizada─ Que horrible.─ mascullo observando la multitud de polvo y telarañas que había dentro de la pagoda del pozo.

Rodo los ojos─ Oh, vamos Nanami, ¿te dio miedo?─ sonrió con burla─ Mira que aún podemos volvernos.

─No creas que caeré en tu juego, amiga─ Sonrió.─ Hoy veremos si lo de la leyenda es cierta.

Bufo.─ Mira Nanami, el abuelo de Sôta solo nos jugó una broma, ¿Sí? Lo del pozo no existe.

─Aguafiestas. ─Hizo un puchero.

─No me hagas esa cara.─ gruño.

─Anda, Yuki.

─Bien, bien. Pero si vemos que es mentiras me deberás un helado de chocolate ¿entendido?─ se cruzó de brazos.

Rodó los ojos─ Está bien, glotona.

Entraron al lugar y comenzaron a bajar lentamente las escaleras, cada paso hacia que estas rechinaran escalofriantemente, ¿hace cuánto que nadie limpiaba allí? Las dos rodearon el pozo y miraron su oscuro interior.

─ ¿Sera muy hondo?─ Yukiko apoyo su manos en la fría madera, con cuidado de no ensuciarse las manos con polvo, mirando perdidamente el oscuro interior de la estructura.

─No lo sé.

─Y ahora… ¿Qué carajo hacemos?

─Yukiko, controla tu vocabulario.─ le regaño ceñuda, ¡Esa chica necesitaba modales!

Chasqueo la lengua.─ Sí, sí, sí, como sea.

─Olvídalo─ mascullo rendida. Tenía que fijarse mejor cuando eligiera una amiga.

─Mmp. Bien ya vimos el pozo, no tiene nada en especial, solo está cubierto de polvo y telarañas, ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

─ ¿Pues tu qué crees? ¡Saltaremos!─ grito entusiasmada.

─ ¿¡Qué carajo…!? ¡Estás loca!

La miro como si fuera una tarada, estúpida, idiota, loca desquiciada que le faltaban varios tornillos, etc.

─No me mires así─ si claro, como si pudiera mirarla de otra forma que no fuera esa.─ Oh, vamos, solo saltaremos y volveremos ¿sí?

─No.

─Per…

─ ¡No!

─ ¡Miedosa!

─No soy miedosa─ se defendió fruncida.

Ella, bien hijaputa, arqueo una ceja, de forma estúpidamente burlista.─ ¿Entonces?

Se mordió el labio; rendida.─ Más te vale que no haiga sapos allá abajo. Porque si los hay, te matare, ¿entendiste?

─Sí, mamá.─ comento divertida.

─" _Idiota"_ ─ pensó.

Ambas se miraron, miraron al pozo y se volvieron a mirar.

─ Tú primero─ dijeron al unísono.

Bien ahí, su amiga la secuestra de la escuela, lo que le recordaba que sus padres seguro la esperaban con un buen sermón cuando llegara, la traía a rastra hacia un templo, le hacía subir quinientas escaleras, la exponía a que las denunciara por meterse en casas ajenas y encima quería que ella se tirara primero por el _sucio_ pozo.

 _Nanami, puta perra mal parida_.─ Fue tu idea Nanami, así que tú vas primero.

 _Oh, seee_

Ella era Yukiko Takahashi, la chica más súper de todas.

─Está bien─ suspiro. Apoyo una pierna en el borde, luego sus manos y, de un movimiento suave, se acomodó de tal modo que sus piernas quedaran hacia el interior del pozo.

La miro temerosa─ Nami, aún podemos volver.

─No seas miedosa Yuki, saltare y…─ Respiro hondo─ si no vuelo, te dejo mi colección de mangas.

─Entonces por mí no hay problema si no vuelves Nanami─ exclamo divertida.

─Púdrete─ mascullo, haciendo reír a la oji-azul.─ Bien; uno, dos…

─ ¡Espera!─ le detuvo.

─ ¿Qué pasa?

Ella no dijo nada, solo se dio vuelta y se alejó del pozo un buen trecho.─ Ahora sí, salta.

La miro confundida.─ ¿Eh?

─ No me mires así, lo hago por seguridad, ¡Vamos salta, tengo que volver a casa!

─Estás loca Yuki, ─ negó rendida─ Bien como sea. Uno, dos y…─ salto, perdiéndose en la oscura cavidad.

Ella se quedó ahí, parada como lela, esperando ver salir a su amiga, pero nada.

Pasaron unos, casi eternos, segundos silenciosos.

Las manos le comenzaron a picar y apretó los labios, preocupada.─ ¿Na-Nami?─ tartamudeo.

Nada.

Se acercó a pasos cautelosos, mirando, nerviosa, el oscuro interior del agujero.─ ¡Nanami!

Nada, silencio.

Oh, dios.

¿Ahora que hacía? A Nanami se la había chupado el pozo.

Apretó las manos, solo tenía una opción: vendía algunas de sus pertenencias, le dejaba una nota a sus padres, compraba un boleto hacia América, se casaba con un argentino y se olvidaba de su amiga desaparecida y toda su vida pasado.

¡Perfecto, era una genio!

Del interior se comenzó a escuchar risas, acerco su rostro, demasiado confundida, y vio a Nanami subir riendo las escaleras que había en el interior de la estructura de madera.

─ ¿Te asustaste, Yukiko?─ rió más fuerte.

─Nanami, perra desgraciada, ¡Me diste un susto de muerte!─ las mejillas se colorearon del enojo. ─Ya estaba planeando mi huida hacia argentina.

Paro de reír y la vio confundida, Yukiko solo se encogió de hombros, mejor si no la entendía. Comenzó a salir del interior de la estructura.─ Ya, lo siento, no te enojes.

Suspiro─ Bueno ya comprobaste que lo de la "leyenda" era una mentira, ahora vámonos. ─ se giró dispuesta a irse, pero su amiga no la seguía.─ ¿Qué esperas?

─Aún faltas tú.

─Oh no, no, no, no─ negó casi horrorizada.

Es que estaba loca, ¿Por qué ella _también_ tenía que saltar?

─Vamos Yukiko, ¿A qué le tienes miedo?─ Volvió a alzar las cejas.

─A nada, pero…

─ ¿Pero…?

Suspiro rendida.─ Me ganaste, lo hare, pero cuando salga nos vamos, ¿entendido?

─ ¡Entendido mi capitana!─ comento divertida.

─" _Vamos, no es tan difícil, solo salto y vuelvo"_ ─ se alentó con un malestar en el estómago, se acercó al pozo; sintiendo un escalofrió y un nudo en la garganta.

No podía ser tan difícil, era hasta patético. Ella era Yukiko Takahashi, no podía tener miedo a un pozo oscuro, hondo y escalofriante. Respiro hondo y así como se acomodó Nanami, se acomodó ella, sus piernas quedaran al aire y sus manos se aferraron al borde.

Volvió a mirar el fondo.

Oh, caray.

¿A quién carajo engañaba?

Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

¡Y ni siquiera sabía porque!

Ella ni siquiera creía en el cuento del viejo chiflado, que se hacía llamar el abuelo de Sôta, por supuesto que no creía, ninguna persona cuerda lo aria, y sí; a Nanami le faltaban tornillos por eso le creyó, la cosa era que su cuerpo no le hacía caso a su juicio, y la atacaba con una revolvida de estómago.

─Estoy esperando, Yukiko─ Fantástico, si ahora no saltaba Nanami la llamaría cobarde toda su vida.

 _Con amigos así quien necesita enemigos._

─Ya va, carajo…

Nanami se le rió, de esa forma burlista que odiaba, y ella no estaba dispuesta a ser burla de nadie, ni siquiera de su amiga.

Respiro hondo, otra vez, se impulsó para adelante y, en contra de su voluntad, las manos le sudaron cuando callo por la fría cavidad.

Cerró los ojos, esperando tocar rápidamente el suelo y salir, más una calidez, cabe decir muy extraña, la envolvió tranquilizando. Sintió su cuerpo flotar y pudo sentir, aun con los ojos cerrados, como un luz la iluminaba. Su corazón se le agito violentamente. Sus pies tocaron el fondo en un movimiento lento y suave. Se dejó caer de rodillas sentada, apoyando su espalda en la fría pared, aun con los ojos cerrados, respiro con agitación.

Oh, carajo. Debía dejar de ver tanto anime.

Su boca estaba seca, cosa que odiaba, pero aun así logro tartamudear.─ N-Na-Nanami…

Nada…

Silencio…

Había dos opciones:

La primera, su estúpida y tarada amiga, le estaba jugando una mala broma.

O segundo algo estaba mal, muy, muy mal.

 _Kami…_

 **Ж¥Ж**


	2. Miedo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a **Rumiko Takahashi** , claro excepto Yukiko y Nanami que son mías al igual que la historia.

 **Advertencia:** Naaaa, ninguna, solo unos suaves insultos (?)

 **Nota:** Miren, modifique el capítulo porque sinceramente no me gusto el anterior, recibí un RW de mi amiga _**Y**_ _esei_ _ **N**_ _o_ _ **H**_ _ana_ quien me comentó que el fic le gustaba pero que el cap. 2 se vino como para abajo. Yo lo volví a leer y concuerdo con ella, es más hace un tiempo que hice este _capítulo editado_ pero no estaba segura de remplazar el otro, y con el review de Yesy me di ánimos así que por eso lo cambie xD

¡Gracias por la sinceridad, YNH! Y tranquila guapa, no me enoje xD. Aunque tenemos que seguir con nuestra charla pendiente por PM ewe

Dejo de molestarlos.

¡Espero que este cap. esté mejor! :3

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

 **[Capitulo 2]**

 **[Miedo]**

 **0**

 **0**

 **0**

—Nanami, si estás ahí dame una señal— invoco por undécima vez en eso… ¿diez minutos? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero aun a pesar de que estuvo todo el tiempo con los ojos cerrados, y rezando mentalmente, sus sentidos le decía que llevaba ahí abajo un buen rato ¿o era su imaginación?

—" _Vamos Yukiko solo abre los ojos"_ — se alentó mentalmente.

Respiro hondo y abrió primero un ojo y luego abrió otro y así se encontró cara a cara con la otra pared de la estructura.

—" _No fue tan difícil"_

Suspiro y, ahora con un poco más aliviada, se levantó.

¿Ahora qué?

Miro hacia arriba y luego miro las raíces que colgaban por las paredes del pozo.

¿Esas raíces siempre estuvieron ahí?

Se encogió de hombros. Con el poco cuidado en el que se encontraba la capilla le sorprendía no hallar un mutante a dentro.

¿Dónde estaba la puta escalera por la que subió su amiga?

Miro por todos lados y nada, ni una chingada escalera. Puede que mientras ella trataba de recuperarse de la saltada al pozo, lo cual consistía en estar encogida y rezando, Nanami se había llevado la escalera.

Se mordió el labio, esto comenzaba a asustarla… mucho— ¡Nanami, esta broma ya no me gusta, quiero salir!— grito mirando el cielo.

 _¿WTF?_

¿Qué carajo? ¿Cómo era posible que se viera el cielo si el pozo estaba dentro de una capi…?

Abrió los ojos como platos ante una _muy_ loca idea que paso por su mente.

¿Sería acaso que…?

—" _Mierda, mierda, mierda, nooooo"_

Lanzo un chillido inaudible antes de que un viento helado llegara dándole un escalofrió.

—Chuuuuuui, hace frio— mascullo dejando escapar un poco de aliento viendo como este se transformaba inmediatamente en una pequeña nube de vapor.

Todo esto comenzaba a recordarle a la película _The Reg._

Oh, uh. —Mierda, quiero salir.

Seee.

Ya estaba asustada.

De repente se le había olvidado de Nanami, el cielo nublado, el abuelo loco, la leyenda del pozo, todo se le había esfumado de la mente. Ahora lo único que ocupaba su lugar era que estaba sola en un escalofriante agujero como el de la película.

Y sin contar que en cualquier momento podía aparecer _la chica de la llamada_ y dios sabes que le haría.

¡Caray, que imaginación tan de mierda que poseía!

¿Por qué no podía ser como las chicas normales de quince años que no creían en monstruos y putos viajes a través de los tiempos?

¡Toda la culpa era de su tía Rumiko! desde que tenía memoria ella siempre le estaba contando historias de yōkais, hanyōs y mikos que se enamoraban, luchaba y un sinfín de cosas locas.

Por eso ella tenía tanta imaginación, y creía en demonios y monstruos (aunque ahora si lo pensaba mejor ambos eran lo mismo).

¿Por qué no tenía una tía normal? Una que la sacara de compras, le diera concejos de moda o simplemente le regalara maquillajes.

¡Pero nooooo, ella debía tener una tía loca!

Y que Kami la perdonara, pero su tía Rumiko era rara, se atrevía a decir que era casi idéntica al abuelo de Sōta, solo que un poco menos loca y más joven, ¡Pero de ahí era idénticos!

Los dos creían en demonios, viajes de tiempos, leyendas, etc. Apostaba a que si juntaba a su tía, su papá y el loco Higurashi, los tres se la pasarían todo el día hablando locuras. See su papá también estaba algo loco, comenzaba a creer que todos los Takahashi (contándola a ella) tenían la locura inyectada en las venas.

—" _Yukiko no es momento para pensar en lo loco que es la familia"_ — se regañó.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando sus pensamientos, ¡Ahora todo sonaba taaan enredoso!

Bufo y pateo el suelo. Solo quería salir de ahí, pero no sabía cómo, y el ponerse a trepar las raíces era una idea muy poco tentadora.

¿Por qué de entre toda la cantidad de habitantes en Tokio, justo ella debió saltar el pozo? ¡No era justo! El mundo era estúpido, ¡Hasta ella era estúpida por el solo hecho de haber caído en la jugarreta de Nanami!, a la cual le esperaba una paliza cuando saliera, si es que salía.

Respiro hondamente y se acercó decidida a las enredaderas, lianas o lo que fuera que colgaba de las paredes. Las tomo fuertemente y tironeo de ella.

Joder, parecían frágiles.

Pero bueno, no es como si ella pesara doscientos kilos, solo pesaba cincuenta y cinto ¿resistiría, verdad?

… Ok, esperaba que sí.

Volvió a mirar hacia arriba.

Bufo, ¡Ella _odiaba_ trepar cosas, es que simplemente era pésima en los deportes!

Jamás había logrado trepar la puta cuerda en clase de educ. Física (materia en la cual estaba desaprobada), pero esas eran lianas, no sogas…

¿No podía ser tan difícil, verdad?...

* * *

¡Por fin había logrado escalar el puto pozo!

Y conste que era algo muy difícil; le había costado medio testículo, que por cierto ella no poseía, cualquier joven, parecida a ella, jamás lograría hacerlo.

Y joder, valla que no había sido tan fácil como había pensado. Se había caído dos veces, la primera a causa de una mal pisada y la otra por una puta oruga.

¡Malditos insectos, ojalas se extinguieran!

Y no es que ella fuera muy delicada pero ¡Se había roto dos uñas! ¡No una sino dos! ¿Saben lo importante que son las uñas para las mujeres? ¡Eran importantísimas! Y dos se le habían roto en la caída.

Además para sumarle a su desgracia se había ensuciado su uniforme y sus manos con moho y tierra.

— ¿Qué más quieres de mi Kami-sama?—mascullo con voz agitada.

Salió completamente del pozo y, muy exhausta, se dejó caer boca arriba. Sus manos jugaron con la hierba bajo ella y…

¡Momento!

Abrió los ojos, los cuales curiosamente siempre los mantuvo cerrados, y observo petrificada el cielo nublado sobre ella, por el cual un pájaro pasó cantando encima de ella, casi con burla.

—Puto pájaro de mierda…

Se enderezo lentamente, confirmando temerosa como un amplio pastizal se extendía a lo largo y ancho del bosque.

Seee, un bosque.

Esos como los que salen en los cuentos.

¿Qué loco, no?

De repente el templo Higurashi era puro árboles y preado. Apretó los dientes.

—" _Mierda, mierda, mierda, esto no me puede estar pasando"_

La sola idea de haber viajado al pasado le daba ganas de pegarse un tiro. No le pregunten porque. Ella era muy rara.

Se levantó con un temblor en sus desnudas piernas, debido al miedo y nerviosismo, aunque también al frio.

Uh, mal momento en haberse puesto falda.

Dio un giro sobre si misma observando todo a su alrededor. Mágico. Esa era la palabra que describía lo que veían sus ojos. Jamás en sus quince años había contemplado un lugar tan tranquilo y bello.

El bosque tenía un toque antiguo.

—" _Dah, es obvio, tonta"_

Rió ante sus pensamientos. Comenzó a caminar, dejándose guiar por su curiosidad y el paisaje, abandonando a tras los miedos y el nerviosismo.

Sip, ella era muy bipolar.

No supo cómo, pero llego frente a un árbol grande y majestuoso. Supo reconocerlo como el que vio momentos antes de entrar en la pagoda.

Era el _Goshimboku_. Un árbol milenario.

Acaricio casi sin darse cuenta el tronco de este, en especial la zona donde se hallaba una gran cicatriz. Era extraño pero una sensación invadía su pecho al tocar la planta.

Mmh, ¿Qué era?

¡A sí!

Calidez y Paz.

Esa era las dos palabras que describía lo que trasmitía el árbol. Cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidarse de sus temores y miedos al saber dónde estaba.

—Pero que apetitosa te ves— murmuro una vos ronca entre gruñidos.

Y entonces todo se fue a la mierda.

Giro su cuello, tan rápido que pudo escuchar claramente un _'craak'_ , y entonces el alma se le cayó a los pies. No sabía si era una jugarreta de su mente o qué, pero ahí frente sus narices había una bola violeta de grandes colmillos y un solo ojos negro, que la observaba fijamente.

—Te ves deliciosa— pronuncio esta ves relamiéndose los labios, con una lengua negra y larga.

Muy, muy larga.

Un escalofrió se extendió por todo su cuerpo e hizo lo que cualquier Takahashi aria. —Pues créeme, tengo sabor a mierda—. Decir algo estúpido.

Y huir, como si su vida dependiera de ella. Como en este caso pasaba. Para ser más claros ella ahora se encontraba corriendo por su vida, esquivando ramas, arbustos y más cosas verdes.

¡Maldita naturaleza que se metía en su camino!

Se erró de caer al tropezar con una raíz. Pero logro recuperarse antes de tocar el suelo. Quería correr más fuerte, valla que quería, pero el miedo le hacía temblar las piernas, además ella muy mala corriendo, bueno no era mala, simplemente corría muy lento. Sus oídos podía captar las pisadas del monstruo tras suya, dándole más miedo.

— ¡No huyas!— grito molesto, odiaba tener que corretear a sus presas.

— ¡Vete a la mierda, no dejare que me comas!— ¿ese monstruo era tonto o qué? ¡Ella no dejaría de correr, se negaba a morir siendo virgen!

Y valla que ese no era su día, porque cuando pensó que el bosque había acabado, se dio con una gran bajada… y callo.

Grito.

Y miren que había gritado mucho ese día, pero esta vez lo hizo demasiado fuerte… y exagerado.

Comenzó a rodar colina abajo, y esto no era para nada divertido como cuando lo hacía en el jardín de infantes, no, ahora era doloroso y temeroso. Doloroso por que más de una roca la había golpeado y echo cortada en los brazos y piernas, aunque también en la cadera y la cara, solo rogaba a dios que no la dejara deforme. Y temeroso porque el monstruo la perseguía de cerca.

Cuando termino de rodar lanzo una queja y se quedó tirada estaba muy adolorida y cansada como para levantarse. Observo borrosamente y con terror como el demonio sediento de sangre se lanzaba hacia ella.

—" _Mamá, papá"_ — cerro fuertemente los ojos, dándose por muerta.

— ¡Kirara!

El grito la sorprendió y abrió los ojos observando como un borrón amarillo se lanzaba hacia el monstruo, qué, de un segundo a otro, quedo tirado en el suelo… completamente muerto.

No sabía si agradecerle a todo los dioses o maldecir a los cuatro vientos. Pues, a pesar de que se había desasido de un demonio ahora otro la miraba fijamente.

Sip.

Ahí frente a ella había un gato enorme, casi como un puma, tenía unos colmillos como sables que brillaban al contacto de la luz y unos ojos rojos. Parecía muy calmado, mirándola con recelo, aunque ella lo interpreto como si la mirara con hambre.

— _¿Por qué a mí?_ —pensó encogiéndose, casi como una bolita, tratando de desaparecer.

Más el _demonio_ respiro, moviéndole el flequillo, y mostro sus dientes… gruñéndole y ella, tirada ahí, muerta de miedo, sollozo.

— ¡Kirara, no!

De un segundo a otro el _demonio_ había sido consumido en fuego, se tapó la cara como reflejo por temor a quemarse. Entreabrió los dedos para poder ver mejor, cuando el fuego se apagó espero ver al _demonio_ carbonizado pero solo se halló con una gatita.

Si, una adorable gatita.

—Mau.

— ¡Kirara!

La _gatita_ miro fijamente sobre su cabeza en la dirección de la voz y ella también lo hizo, con mucho esfuerzo pero lo hizo.

¡Y valla con lo que se encontró!

Una figura o mejor dicho un chico corrían hacia ella.

Era guapo.

Tenía el cabello castaño, atado en una cola, sus ojos eran de un marrón brillante, tenía un porte alto, a simple vista dos cabezas más que ella, su piel era bronceada y portaba un traje extraño.

Si bien, no era un chico del otro mundo, ¡Era aun así muuuuy guapo!

Más que los descerebrados de sus compañeros.

La gata, o gato, maulló sacándola de sus pensamientos. El chico se acercó a ella (si a ella, ¿pueden creerlo?), y el gato se trepo a su hombro.

El oji-marrón miro al gato y luego la miro a ella, le sonrió. Y le extendió una mano. Ella la acepto gustosa. Tratando de levántese a duras penas, pus cuando intento pisar el tobillo le dolió mucho.

— Lo siento si Kirara te asusto, ¿Dime, te encuentras bien?— interrogó aunque a simple vista se notaba que la chica estaba _todo_ menos bien.

Ella parpadeo y la sensación de miedo se apodero de ella… nuevamente.

Y digamos que desde esa mañana hasta ahora se podía decir que Yukiko era como una bomba de nervios y sentimientos. Que acababa de estallar.

Comenzó por soltar una lágrima y luego otra, seguida de una más y después de muchas, dejando que su cara se transformara en una cascada. Que soltaba sollozos.

—O-Oye… ¿E-Estas bien? —tartamudeo asustado por la reacción de la niña.

Estuvo así un buen rato, hasta que el felino se cansó y maulló… entonces ella lloro más fuerte.

— ¡Espera ya no llores!— le sobo la espalda tratando de tranquilizarla, desesperado.

Los sollozos pasaron a hipos débiles y suaves. Se sorbió la nariz con la manga de su uniforme y luego se secó los ojos con la misma, aun cuando pequeñas lagrimillas seguían asomándose por ellos.

— ¿Y-Ya estas mejor?— inquirió despacio, con temor a que la pelinegra volviera explotar el llanto.

—S-Si— hipo.

Suspiro, ¡Dios, por fin se había callado! Y no es que él fuera malo pero el llanto comenzaba a _desesperarlo_.

¡Y ni sabía por qué lloraba!

Aunque pensándolo bien, viendo que la chica casi era comida por un demonio era normal que llorara del susto, ¿verdad?

—Siento si Kirara te asusto, ella es una gatita tranquila, solo trataba de ayudarte con el yōkai…—murmuro, ella lo miro— no eres de por aquí, ¿Verdad?— inquirió.

Se mordió el labio—En realidad no, no soy de por aquí— contesto tímidamente.

— ¿De dónde eres?— volvió a inquirir, esa chica usaba ropas _muy_ _raras_.

—No sabría cómo responder eso— musito, bajando la mirada y sollozando.

—Mmh, estas lastimada— cambio de tema apresurado, " _Por favor que no se largue a llorar otra vez"_ rogó.

Se tocó la cara rozando con una cortadura, luego vio sus piernas y brazos, ambos con cortes, no eran taaan profundos pero si ardían.

—Duelen.

—Kaede-sama, puede desinfectarlos —la gata salto de su hombro, se transformó en un _puma_ enorme y se agacho, como ofreciéndole su espalda para que subieran.

Por supuesto ella se alejó temerosa— ¿Quién es Kaede?

—La sacerdotisa del pueblo.

—Ah. — se refería a una miko curandera. Esas que salían en los libros de historias o leyendas.

El joven se subió a la _enorme_ gata y le extendió una mano.— ¿Subes?

Ja, ja, ja, ese era un chiste muy malo.—Es broma, ¿verdad?

Él la miro confundido— ¿Disculpa?

— ¡No voy a subirme en eso! — se quejó espantada.

—Tranquila, Kirara es buena, no te hará daño— le sonrió, ella dudo mucho pero dándose por vencida se acercó, cojeando, y la monto, sentándose atrás del chico.

El felino alzo vuelo y Yukiko espantada se abrazó a la espalda de castaño. ¡Nadie le dijo que el animal volaba, ella pensaba que era algo así como un caballo!

Chillo.

—" _Kya, voy a morir"_

— ¿Estas bien?— la miro por el rabillo del ojo, confundido por el aturdidor chillido.

— ¡Me dan miedo las alturas!

Uh, él no lo sabía. Kirara rodó los ojos, esa humana era muy molesta, ¿estaría mal si la tiraba?

—Lo siento, no lo sabía— se disculpó.

—Ugh— comenzaba a sentir arcadas.

—Trata de distraerte— recomendó.

— ¿Y con qué?

—No lo sé.

Hundió su rostro en la espalda del chico, eso no ayudaba mucho. — Me llamo Yukiko.

— ¿Eh?

—Qué me llamo Yukiko, ¿Y tú? Aun no sé tu nombre y eso que eres mi héroe.

Él sonrió nervioso—Mi nombre…—comenzó— es Kohaku.

＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾)ノ＼（＾∀＾）メ（＾∀＾）ノ

 **N/A:** como verán modifique casi todo, así que dejo en decisión vuestra cual capítulo era mejor, si este (miedo) o el otro (notas mentales).

¡Saludos! (◠‿◠)


End file.
